Is Forgetting a Thing?
by Flying-with-lions
Summary: Pidge has discovered a new fear after her rescue from the Galra Ship. Later when the Paladins are captured by the Galra their lives may depend on her. Can she keep her head on straight despite her newfound fear? (Can be read as a sequel to It's All My Fault)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay guys so this was requested by Kayla05w**

 **Enjoy!**

Pidge, Hunk, and Coran were all gathered around a machine that was not working as they wanted it to.

It had been several weeks since Pidge's rescue and Keith's poison dart escapade and both were on the mend and doing great, or so they thought.

Keith was obviously doing great he was even more grateful every time he took a breath of fresh air. No longer having to worry about his lungs being crushed.

Pidge, on the other hand, was doing pretty well except for one thing. Recently she had developed a fear of being shocked or anything that made a shocking sound. Knowing Pidge she, of course, kept this to herself and deemed it nothing to worry about. That she would get over it eventually. That she needed to get over it.

Pidge now sat in front of a machine that could shock her if she wasn't careful. Now normally she wouldn't have hesitated to fix anything that had a mechanical structure, but she didn't even want to touch it.

"Pidge?" She was pulled from her thoughts as Hunk called her name, "are you alright?"

"Peachy, why?"

"We asked if you could reach the screwdriver we dropped in the bottom and you kinda shut down," Hunk looked at her with concern, "you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she brushed Hunk aside with her comment and she looked down to see if she could find the screwdriver.

 _There!_

Surrounded by wires and cables was the screwdriver. Placing her hand in the table she stood up on her tiptoes and reached in as far as she could her whole arm disappearing. She touched the screwdriver with her hand but she didn't pick it up. She could feel Coran and Hunk looking at her, and she didn't want them questioning her again. She took a deep breath.

 _3...2...1_

Pidge wrapped her small hand around the screwdriver and made her way through the mess of wires. She was almost to the top when the screwdriver was caught on something.

 _Come on I was almost there!_

Furrowing her brow in concentration she pulled with all of her might. That was her mistake.

The screwdrivers caught on a wire, so naturally when Pidge pulled on it. It came loose and now there was a loose wire that was swinging back and forth and Pidge was completely unaware of it.

So when she brought the tool past, the to ends connected and gave Pidge a little shock. Now, normally Pidge would've shrugged it off and kept going. Instead, Pidge stood there frozen in place her mouth opened in surprise as she felt the current course through her.

"Pidge?" Hunk called out her name several times before he pulled her away and let the screwdriver fall from her hand to the ground.

Pidge closed her eyes and instead of seeing darkness she saw the drunes mask looking back at her pleased as she was electrocuted over and over again.

"Pidge?!? Pidge look at me!!!" Pidge opened her eyes and instead of seeing a drune she saw Hunks overly worried face. "Pidge you're shaking are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." she was still shaking as she replied. "I-I just need a break." she stood up and walked toward the door. She could barely keep on her feet she was shaken so bad.

She barely made it to her room before she collapsed on her bed. Silent tears made there way down her face.

 _Why me? Why can't I get over this whole thing? It's so stupid!_

Laying on her back she grabbed her pillow and hugged it close to her.

 _Will, I ever get over this?_

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

She stayed on her bed, not in the mood to get off of it, "what do you want?" she said with an edge to her voice.

Instead of replying the door opened, and she immediately sat up.

"Why you little-, " she stopped short as she saw who it was, "oh, Keith, it's you."

"Yeah, it's me. Listen Hunk told me what happened and I wanted to come and make sure you were okay."

She turned away from him now lying on her side hugging the pillow even tighter. "I'm fine okay. Now just leave me alone."

"Pidge don't lie to me," Keith said as he sat down on the bed.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" she turned back to face him. She tried to sound as confident as she normally was to try and prove to him nothing was wrong.

"I can see it in your eyes. The panic. What's got you so scared?"

 **AN: Alright chapter one finished! Hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nothing!" Pidge said again this time with a little more force.

"Fine don't tell me," Keith said as he got up from the bed and started for the door, "but the next time you have a little episode I will be forced to tell Shiro, if Hunk hasn't already, " Pidge scoffed and rolled her eyes. She didn't believe him, and she wasn't about to take a bribe.

"Don't think I won't do it. I know this isn't the first time this has happened. Am I wrong?"

Pidge froze this could go a million different directions. She could lie and continue to hide it or she could tell the truth and get help. But either way Keith knew what was going on.

"For instance when you were plugging in the blender in the Kitchen one morning last week, you were still touching the metal piece as you plugged it in. You jumped so high and screamed so loud everyone thought you had seen a ghost!"

 _I kinda did._ Pidge thought to herself. Pidge saw the exact same drunes she saw today and it scared her half to death.

Keith continued, "or the time you-" Pidge cut him off.

"Okay, I get it." Pidge sat up and looked down at her messy bedroom floor.

Keith moved back beside her and waited for her to respond.

"Are you going to sit down and let me tell you or are you going to continue to stand over me and watch me like a hawk?"

"Fine I'm sitting."

She thought for a few moments, but was at a loss for words.

"I-I don't know where to start." She was nervous she had tried to bury most of the memories, and it had worked for a time. That is until recently. They came back like a flood and had completely overpowered her mind.

Those two days she was a complete wreck. Mood swings all over the place. One moment she was crying her eyes out the next she was choking Lance until Hunk pulled her away. The next few hours were spent in her room and she shied away from human contact. That was last week. This week she was feeling better and she hoped she could bury them again. But clearly Keith had something else on his mind.

"How about from the beginning? We can work through it together. You also never really told us what happened," Keith suggested as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "it'll probably help."

"O-Okay," Pidge took a deep breath she was about to relive a very traumatizing part of her life.

Just as she was about to start telling her tale she heard a knock on her door. As she was replying the door opened and in walked the rest of the Paladins.

Hunk plopped himself down on her bed next to her. Lance and Shiro where next and the sat down in front of her.

"Ummm...guys? What are you doing?" She asked. She wasn't quite sure if she was willing to talk to everyone at once maybe one at a time but even then she was hesitant.

"Hunk told us what happened and your obviously still haven't completely recovered. Emotionally of course. So we, as a team, are going to do the best we can to help you through it." Lance stated clearly excited to be doing something for once.

She didn't know what to say. Her teammates were really nice in trying to do this for her, but now she wasn't sure if she wanted to share anymore.

"Guys…" How is she going to put this gently? "This-This- is really nice of you to do...don't get me wrong it really is...it's just that…."

"You're now feeling pressured to share." Shiro finished her thought.

"Y-Yeah," she looked around expecting to see disappointment in her friends faces but instead she saw understanding.

"It's okay Pidge. You can tell us when you're ready." Hunk said as he wrapped her in a hug.

Later that night as Pidge laid in her bed she felt at peace. There was no more secrets between her and her friends. And they were willing to wait until she was ready to talk. She truly had amazing friends and teammates.

She closed her eyes feeling that she was able to now get a peaceful nights rest, now that she had her teammates comfort and support.

Across the Galaxy a hooded figure stood in the middle of the room and let out a mechanical laugh.

" Fools! I still have a little control over her mind! I will make her suffer while I have control," the figure smiled cruelly, "and the best part? The Paladins will never see it coming."

AN: Chapter 2! Enjoy;)


	3. Chapter 3

Pidge woke up the next morning more refreshed then she had been in a while. Surprisingly instead of rolling over and going back to bed she kicked off her blankets and sat up. Sliding off the bed she made her way through the mess in her room of clothes and computer parts to the bathroom down the hall.

After brushing her teeth she placed the electric toothbrush back onto the charger. As she did her vision was immediately enveloped in darkness.

It was small at first but grew quickly. A small purple dot had covered the center of her vision and it wouldn't go away. Pidge took a step forward and ended up crashing into a shelf.

Pidge fell to the ground as the shelf's contents spilled to the ground. She reached a hand out to pull herself up finding something she put her weight on it.

It was another shelf hanging on the wall. It gave out on her and she was back on the ground shampoo bottles rolling about her.

She let out a moan as her body recovered from both times she hit the ground harder than expected.

She put her hands over her eyes and groaned.

 _What is going on?_

Pidge hadn't been shocked, so what had triggered her vision? Is something more at play here?

The sound of footsteps approaching forced her to bring her hands away from her face. When she did she could see clearly and their was no more purple dot. Weird…

Keith entered the room and looked down in surprise to see the green Paladin lying in the middle of the bathroom floor surrounded by shampoo bottles and Lance's hair products.

"Pidge are you all right?" Keith asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but something weird happened." She responded as she rubbed the back of her head.

"What?"

"I was plugging my toothbrush in like I do everyday, and as soon as I do my vision goes black and a purple dot appeared. I-I couldn't see Keith. A-And I don't know what's causing them. I just want this to end...I need it to end." She was starting to hyperventilate. She couldn't take it anymore she wanted it to end.

"Pidge breathe," Keith told her, "that's an order."

"K-Keith," Pidge turned to look at him, and her hazel tear-filled eyes met his, "I-I'm scared I-I don't know if I can fight this…" she buried her face in his chest.

Keith didn't reply at first, he was surprised by her action and he took him a second before he wrapped her in a hug and held her close. (No not romantically. Like an older brother.)

"Shhhh. It's okay," he murmured, "You will get through this and we will be by your side the whole way."

Pidge squeezed him tighter as in response that she understood.

They broke the hug a few moments later, and Pidge cleaned her tear stained glasses.

"Thanks Keith."

"Any time. We're a team and we support each other," after he said this he blinked a few times before he facepalmed, "o god I'm starting to sound like Shiro."

That got Pidge laughing, "heck yeah you do!"

 **Across the galaxy**

"That's right have as much fun while you can. You won't be able to for much longer green Paladin."

"Priestess?" A drune asked.

Haggar turned around so fast that the drune didn't have time to react, "What could be so important that you must disrupt me?"

"The ritual is missing one ingredient."

"And what is that?" She replied with annoyance in her voice.

"A drop of the green one's blood."

 **AN: Sorry for any mistakes but here is chapter 3! ( I was typing this at 1 am)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am really excited for this Fanfic! I was thinking about the plotline and I can't wait to reveal it!**

 **Enjoy!**

"What!?! You were supposed to get it when we had her the first time!" Haggar hissed. She thrust her hand out and caught the drune by the throat.

"We were…...then the Paladins showed up." The drune managed to get out despite the fact that Haggar's hand was squeezing his throat.

"Well then," Haggar smiled viciously, "since you failed to do it the first time I'll just half to do it myself." Haggar completely closed her hand around the drunes throat. The drune disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"And I promise you I will not fail."

 **On the castle in the Altean dining hall**

"Wow…..Okay that was…" Hunk was at a loss for words.

"Intense." Lance finished his thought

Pidge had just told the Paladins what the Galatea did to her while she was captured and they were all shocked. Hunk had immediately wrapped her up in a hug and just held her.

Lance was shocked and didn't know what to think. He had made a few comments during her story, but he was quieted by Keith who stood beside her the whole time.

Shiro had remained silent. Saying nothing even after Pidge was done. Finally he spoke.

"Pidge, I'm so sorry. I-I had no idea what they had done too you." He places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We will do everything we can to help you."

Pidge smiled she was feeling better then she was this morning. " Thanks guys."

 _"I need everyone on the bridge now!"_ Allura's voice rang throughout the hall.

The Paladins immediately jumped up from their seats and ran to the bridge.

"Allura what is it?" Lance asked.

"As we were passing Iryon we received a distress signal," Allura replied, "and we would like you guys to check it out."

"All right gang you heard her. To your lions!" Shiro ordered.

Now here's the thing about Iryon. Iryon is a sand planet, one moment it could be blowing sand everywhere then next it could be completely calm. There were stone columns that littered the surface and made it super dangerous to fly. Some of them even had caves hollowed out by the sand and wind.

Now as the Paladins landed a huge sandstorm kicked up and they were forced to stay inside of their lions.

"It's such a nice day out."

"Lance, shut up," An annoyed Keith replied.

Pidge and Lance's snickers could be heard over through the comms.

"Seriously guys we need to stay focused."

"Keith, I think you might be turning into Shiro." Pidge commented. With that Lance and Hunk burst into laughter.

"And what's wrong with being me?" Shiro asked as he had clearly missed the joke. This caused Pidge to laugh even harder, and you could hear Keith facepalm through the comms as he realized what he had just did.

Just then the sandstorm ended and everyone stepped out of their lions. Pidge still cackling like a hyena.

They walked up to the supposed cave the signal was coming from.

"Please don't tell me we all half to go in there," Lance said, "obviously none of us would fit in there."

"Well, obviously not you, especially with how big your ego is, but me? I would definitely fit," Pidge pointed out, as she had finally calmed down enough to make the comment. Only Lance was surprised to find out she was serious.

Ignoring Lance's clearly offended face Shiro looked over at Pidge.

"You sure?"

Pidge nodded, "Absolutely."

"All right we'll be waiting right here."

The cave's tunnel was so low that Pidge had to crawl through on her hands and knees. Everytime the sand shifted beneath her she jumped and froze, then she would continue forward again. As she neared the end of the tunnel the walls and ceiling started to angle away from her and form a large circular room.

"I think I made it," Pidge said into her comm.

 _"See anything?"_ Shiro asked.

"Give me a second."

She looked around the room. There was nothing in the room except sand, lots of it, and... _a person?_ Pidge moved towards the figure turning on her flashlight as she did so.

"Hello? Are you alright?" She asked the figure. The figure turned toward her and looked up at her pitifully. The individual had long dirty white hair. A dirty ripped purple cloak covered its body.

"Can I help you miss?" Pidge asked again.

Without warning the figure reached her hand out so fast Pidge had no time to react.

"Yes, you can actually." The figure hissed.

 _That was unexpected._

Instead of having a barely audible voice and be in a weakened state because of the conditions outside the figure had a strong voice, and had a good grip.

"C-Can you let me go? You're hurting me." Pidge's voice cracked as she asked this because more pressure was applied to her forearm as the strangers nails dug through her armor and deeper into her skin. _This person is crazy!_

"That's the idea."

The stranger's eyes glinted yellow as Pidge dropped the flashlight onto the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah that's not happening," Pidge mumbled under her breath.

Pidge rapidly pulled her arm away from the stranger. Her gauntlet's metal ripping apart until she broke free. Only adrenaline kept her from feeling the pain in her arm as the figures nails were ripped from her arm.

She rushed forward her arms outward. Pidge trapped the person between the wall and her. The movement caused their good to fall down.

Pidge froze as she took in who she saw. She pressed her arms tighter as she recognized the stranger.

"Haggar! What are you doing here?!" Pidge demanded, anger and hatred filling her voice.

"Oh you know the usual trying to figure out how to weaken the Paladins," Haggar's smiled down at Pidge who held her against the wall.

"You'll never get away with it!" Pidge argued

"I already have." and with that, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Pidge looked at where Haggar once stood. _Where could she have gone?_ Pidge walked to the wall and touched her hand to it. _The others!_ The thought entered her mind and she immediately dove for the tunnel.

It was quiet at first, but as she came closer to the end she could hear the sound of blasts being fired. Reaching the end of the tunnel she peeked out.

The Paladins had retreated to their lions and had started to return fire at the Galra ship that had appeared out of nowhere. Making up her mind she sprinted from the tunnel towards her lion.

She was almost there when the red lion crash landed in front of her.

"Keith!" she yelled as she changed her course from the green lion toward the red lion.

Finding her way into the cargo bay she made her way to the cockpit. Jumping every so often as another pulse was sent through the planet as each lion of Voltron hit the planet.

Forcing the door to the cockpit open she ran towards Keith. The doors shutting behind her. _Why aren't their lions working?_

"Keith, " she reached his chair and found him starting to stir, "Keith are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, " Keith said as he unbuckled himself from his seat, "are the others okay?"

"I don't know."

Keith's hand immediately went to his comms, "Everyone okay?"

" _...Yeah, I think so…"_

"What happened?" Pidge asked, "Everything seemed to be going fine...from the looks of it."

"It was, " Keith replied, "But then they activated this new weapon on their…" Keith suddenly went quiet.

"What is it?" pidge was now looking around wearily.

"Someone's in red."

Keith activated his Bayard and moved toward the cockpit doors. Sticking the sword into the doors he pried them open.

When he had them fully opened he froze and that was enough for Pidge to get her to walk over to see what had caused Keith to freeze like that.

Standing in the cargo bay were several Galra sentries and officers. All holding guns pointed at the two Paladins.

"Come along with no trouble and no one will get hurt." one of the officials said. He was tall and very intimidating. His yellow eyes pierced Pidge's soul and she stepped back a little bit, but not too much. Stepping back would show fear and submission and that was the last thing on her mind.

"No."

"What was that?" the Galra officer asked clearly amused that the red paladin thought he could stand up to him.

"I said no. We are not going with you."

"Give it to them." the Galra officer said with a motion of his hand."

The blasts hit Keith first and he fell to the ground still awake as he attempted to block Pidge but a few more blasts but him down.

"Now for the green one." the officer walked up to her and pulled out a small dagger.

Pidge put up her hands defiantly and stood her ground, however she was easily defeated. As the Galra officer shoved her against the wall.

"Don't worry your other friends are suffering the same fate," he whispered into her ear.

Pidge grimaced as the dagger was thrust into her chest and removed.

She fell to the ground he hands covering her chest as she bled out.

Her vision became blurry as she lost more and more blood.

Finally, she blacked out.

 **AN: What have I done? Don't worry It's not over yet not for a while;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Pidge slowly opened her eyes as she came back into conciseness. _She wasn't dead?_

Her hand immediately went to her chest where she found it clean and unmarked.

Several seconds passed before she was thrown against the wall then fell to the floor again. Looking around she found she was in a small cell of some type. Another jolt sent her against the wall with a grunt.

Using her hands to help steady her as she stood up in the swaying cell she tried to find a way to see outside. After a second glance Pidge found a small crack in the corner and made her way to it.

The swaying of the cell made it difficult to reach it and she immediately fell to the ground. Picking herself up she unsteadily made her way to see out.

The cell came to a stop as she peeked out. Pidge looked through with one hazel eye and took in her surroundings.

She was in a Galra camp. There were officers and sentries everywhere, all of them had weapons where as she had none. They had taken her Bayard which left with only her combat skills.

"Why those slimy little-" Pidge stopped short as a familiar face came onto the scene.

"Do you have the prisoners?"

"Yes priestess. The green one got in the way so we had to take her as well," a Galra officer replied.

There was a sudden choking sound and Pidge stepped back not wanting to see anymore. She shut her eyes tightly but left her ears open.

"You idiot! You'll ruin my plan! Get her out of here now! Your life may depend on it."

There was a sudden thud as a body hit the ground. Pidge only did release her breath when she heard the sound of coughing coming from outside. Releasing her breath she dared to peak out again.

Looking out again she found an eye staring back at her, its empty yellow eye staring back at her wide hazel one.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," the voice said before bursting into a fit of laughter. Pidge jumped back in surprise and stayed pressed against the wall.

A door that wasn't there before clicked open and revealed a smiling Gala officer.

"Time to go."

"Where are my friends?" She demanded not moving an inch.

"Probably dead by now."

Pidge glared at him, " I don't believe you."

"Sure, believe whatever you want kid. But keep in mind your injury was psychological while theirs was….well, let's just say physical. Now you better get moving before I have to call some sentries over to force you out."

 _Good luck with that._ A plan started to formulate in Pidge's mind. If she could escape before they had a chance to do anything to her she would have a better chance at saving her friends...if they were still alive.

"Why don't you come get me?" Pidge asked as she scooted farther back into the cell all the while maintaining eye contact.

"Because...it's...it's dirty." The officer replied.

"Really that's the best you can come up with?" A smile played across her lips as she became confident in teasing the officer. "My grandma could do better than you."

At that, the officer roared with laughter, "you're comparing me to your grandmother?" The officer wiped a tear from his eye as he continued to laugh, "Oh such a foolish child. I am much more dangerous than an old woman," his voice became serious.

"Prove it," Pidge's taunting smile showed across her face.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Prove it."

With that, the Galra officer let out a scream of rage and dove into the cell at the same moment Pidge dove under him and slid out the door. She landed on the ground and immediately took off. _Now to get out of here._

Pidge turned right around a tent and ended up running into two sentries. She skidded to a halt and ran in the opposite direction.

Glancing behind her she found the whole camp after her and she changed to a full-on sprint. She ran in a zigzag trying to dodge bullets. She had to find cover and she had to do it now.

Taking a sharp left turn around a tent she found she was headed for a cliff. _No time to go back now._ Without hesitation, Pidge dove off the cliff the wind whipping through her hair as she came closer to the ground. Blasts rained down on her as she fell to the ground. One of the blasts hit her jetpack as it kicked in rendering that side useless and knocked her to the side dangerously close to the cliff. Another blast found its mark and hit the other side of her jetpack, which sent her hurtling towards a forest.

Pidge put her arms out in front of her face as she hit. She crashed through the leaves and branches, leaving scratches on her armor and ripping her undersuit. She let out a gasp as she landed on her stomach on a branch.

After a few moments, she started to lift herself into a sitting position. When she did so her vision blurred and she slumped down on the branch again.

She tried again and managed to straddle the branch. She was sweating and dirt covered her face and armor. Her scratches stung throughout her body. Her body ached and her head spun. Looking up she blinked as the sunlight filtered through the hole her body had made. At the edge of the cliff, she could see the Galra officers turn away and head back to camp.

 _ **AN: I wrote most of this at 1am so sorry for any mistakes.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Pidge moved from her sitting position in the tree to climb down the trunk. Her hands moved carefully down the tree not wanting to reach the ground sooner than she wanted to. As she climbed down, she could feel the rough bark through the Paladin undersuit that covered her hands.

Reaching the bottom she found she was surrounded by brush so thick it would take her a while to get through it, especially if she wanted to see how badly damaged her jetpack was.

Walking forward she moved her arms about her pushing the brush to the side. She almost tripped on a vine that was tangled in the other vines. She caught herself and continued on.

Pushing the last of the brush aside she stumbled into a clearing right in front of the cliff face. Walking to the center of the clearing away from the suffocating forest of brush she removed her chest plate. Flipping it over to the jetpack she found that the pack was severely damaged, to the point, there was no point in fixing it. moving her hand to the latch, that held her jetpack in place on her suit, she pressed down on it to release it.

As she pulled her hand back her undersuit an unprotected wire gets snagged on her arm, which wouldn't have happened if she didn't need to remove her gauntlets to get her chest plate off. Not wanting to touch the wire more than she had to, she attempted to try and pull it off without holding onto it. However, it doesn't work and the wire stays put. Not studying the situation first she reaches, with her other hand, to grab the wire so she could free her arm.

She gets her hand free but not before she realizes what she just did. Pidge felt the sharp current course through her and her vision was filled with a black dot. A figure standing over her. The figure raised her hand...

That's when Pidge pulled apart, "Uh-uh, not going there." She stood up and backed away from her chest plate. "But I can't leave without it."She turned to face the cliff, looking up she remembered how many Galra there were and they definitely had more weapons than her. The only protection she had was her armor.

Turning back to her armor she looks down at it with hesitation. "I'll just remove it very carefully," Pidge said with extra emphasis on the "very".

Returning to her armor she removed the jetpack carefully, making sure to keep her arms completely clear of the unprotected wires. Having been successful she replaced her armor and tightly secured it around her body. She couldn't believe it, she had finally been rescued from Galra hands only for her friends to get captured. How long will this go on?

Walking to face the cliff she glanced up to find fifty-feet of solid rock staring back at her. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought," Pidge said as she absentmindedly reached for her Bayard. When her Bayard doesn't appear automatically in her hand she recognizes that the Galra still have her Bayard. "That's right I'm defenseless," Pidge huffed as she pulled herself up onto the cliff.

Pidge had climbed about twenty feet before she started forming a plan as to how she was going to rescue the others.

"Clearly they wanted me away from the camp," Pidge reached for another handhold, "so my first objective is to infiltrate the camp and find a weapon, that doesn't sound so hard." Reaching for another handhold she pulled her self up and prepared to grab another one when the one holding her right hand crumbled all at once. she slipped down the face of the cliff her hands frantically searching for a handhold, cause she had a feeling that if she met the ground she wouldn't be walking away from this one. She came to a sudden stop as her hands caught onto a ledge. One of her hands slip, and she starts to panic. her mouth is opened wide in a silent scream and her eyes are wide with fear. Sweat drips down her face as she brings her hand back to the ledge. Letting out a breath of relief she continued up again this time paying attention to where she placed her hands and feet.

Pidge pulled herself onto the top of the cliff, several moments later, where her arms were holding her up and her legs were dangling straight down, pointed at the ground. Without warning, Pidge started to slip. _Not again!_ She tries to find a foothold but has no luck.

Pidge tries to use her upper body to try and pull herself up but it's no use, she's still slipping. As if it was second nature Pidge's hand shot out to grab onto anything that would hold her up.

What she grabs is not a branch or another hand to pull her up, but a root that was from an unknown tree to earth. It was purple and had yellow and blue leaves. its bark was not like the bark on earth, unlike earth where it was rough this bark was smooth and had no cracks in it.

having made it onto the cliff Pidge laid on her back for a moment in hopes to catch her breath from her close to falling to death experience.

surrounding the tee that saved her life was several all blue trees covered in blackberries. The bark was encased in thorns. several bushes surrounded the trees encompassing them in their own little world.

Pidge heard the sound of voices coming from farther back in the forest. Creeping up silently she peeked through the bushes to see what was on the other side only to find the exact same Galra camp she had run from.

"Perfect, now I don't have to walk as far and waste more time," she scooted silently around the bushes and slipped undetected into the camp, "now to find me a weapon that I can use to free my friends."

Pidge dogged from one tent to the other looking for a suitable weapon that she actually knew how to use, so she could resue the others, that were hopefully still alive.


	8. Chapter 8

Pidge slipped around another tent barely dodging a Galra soldier. Peeking inside she found what she was looking for. Inside the tent, she found several tables and tubs full of weapons, but her Bayard was nowhere to be found. They must be keeping it somewhere else. Pidge thought to herself as she walked all the way into the tent.

There were tables full of swords and guns all ready to grab at a moment's notice. At the end of the table was a small group of daggers that Pidge was pretty sure a couple wouldn't be missed. Grabbing two of them she walked back along the table towards the exit. Before she left the tent Pidge found a small pile of grenades near the door she grabbed a few of those too and left the tent. Being careful to avoid the guards she made a beeline towards the center of the camp, she would start her search there.

In the center of the camp was four large metal capsules each surrounded by several guards, who looked at everything and everyone with suspicion. Thinking quickly she had to figure out how to draw the guards away from the capsules without revealing she was there.

She fingered the grenade in her pocket for a moment before pulling it completely out. Pulling the pin she threw it as hard as she could into a tent across from her as soon as the flap closed there was a moment of silence before two Galra soldiers stumbled out of the tent moments before it was blown to pieces.

There was immediate chaos with sentries and officers running around giving orders. No one was paying attention to Pidge, who through all of the chaos managed to get closer to the capsules. Picking up a rock she hit the padlock several times before the rock fell to the ground. Having the lock out of the way Pidge threw open the door allowing light to flood into the capsule.

 _Empty._

She did it to the next one and the next one. All of them were empty. She was starting to panic if they weren't here where could they be? Footsteps sounded behind her and she whirled around bayard activated.

"Haggar!"

"We meet again, but this time you won't be walking away." She snapped her fingers and a tent behind her opened up.

"Yeah that's highly unlikely……" Pidge's voice trailed off as she saw Keith, Shiro, Lance, and Hunk being led out by Galra soldiers each one had a blaster placed against their head.

"You wouldn't!" Pidge's eyes grew wide with fear as she took a step towards them.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you," Haggar snapped her fingers and the gaurds put their fingers on the triggers, "cause this wound won't be an illusion."

"Don't you dare touch them! If you do so help me I will make you suffer ten times worse!" Pidge clenched her fists tight and stood her ground. Waiting for Haggar to make her first move.

However Haggar just stood there a smug look on her face. Then Pidge saw it, the small black dot in her vision only this time it was encompassing her vision rapidly.

Her sight went completely black she froze and just stood there, to the others it looked like Haggar and she were having a staring contest, but in reality they were talking.

 _"What did you do to me?"_

 _"Nothing I won't be able to fix...that is if comply."_

 _"You monster!"_

 _"After today I won't be known as the monster….you will!"_

A screech sounded within Pidge's mind causing her to fall to the ground. She landed on her knees and gripped her head groaning as she tried to resist. Eventually her body could take no more and her hands fell from her head and rested on her lap. Opening her eyes she saw that the Paladins had managed to get out of their restraints and capture the four Galra soldiers and Haggar.

Keith, who was standing in the middle of the line, had his sword resting on Haggar's shoulder. He threw something to Pidge, when she caught it she found that it was her bayard, activating it she walked up to Haggar anger boiling just below the surface of her skin.

She raised up her bayard ready to deliver a blow to the face.

"This is for all the hell you have put us through!"

"PIDGE!!!!!"

Pidge froze how did Haggar know her name? She never called the Paladins by their names. Normally it was the green paladin or the small one never Pidge. Something was not right.

"Well? Are you going to do it?" Pidge looked up to see that Keith had asked the question.

Now here's the thing the question never really settled with Pidge she could tell something was off. Keith was normally dark but he never killed if he had another choice and unless the Castle if lions blew up and they had no where else to put Haggar Pidge was going to leave Haggar alive.

"No I'm not," She looked back up at Keith who had changed his expression from one of calm and understanding to one of pure rage, "but I will do this."

Taking a step forward she dove over Haggar and tackled Keith to the ground he easily pushed her off and ran off through the camp. Jumping up she ran after him unaware that she was being followed.

 **AN: sorry for the long wait I was really busy with the holiday season but here's the chapter now!**

 **Note that there will be one more chapter after this if I can help it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Pidge ran after the disappearing figure her bayard was activated and ready for use. She ran around a tent that Haggar ran around by this time Pidge was no longer chasing Haggar who disguised herself to look like Keith cause now Haggar's cape flew out behind her as she ran ahead. Pidge instinctively dove forward head first when Haggar flicked her wrist and sent several metal containers flying towards her. She got to her feet just as Haggar disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Pidge spun around looking at every possible place where Haggar could appear. She was breathing heavily as she glanced back and forth, in between and inside tents. She could feel her heart beating in anticipation as she waited. She gripped her bayard tighter in her hand as she breathed out slowly to calm down from the adrenaline from the chase.

Closing her eyes she listened the wind blow through the leaves and the sound of footsteps approaching at a rapid pace.

 _Wait a minute…._

Pidge's eyes snapped open at that same moment Haggar landed on top of her causing her bayard to go flying out of her hand and into a small group of bushes not far off. Haggar had a hand pressed firmly down on her chest the rest of her body was sitting on her legs. Without thinking Pidge reached down and pulled one of the daggers she had grabbed earlier. Pidge gripped Haggar's wrist, that was pressed against her chest, with one hand and with the other she brought the dagger up. With one quick motion she slid the blade across Haggar's forearm.

Haggar lept back holding onto her arm with her hand and hissed.

"Why you little worthless little dipstick!" She continued to grip her wrist as she started to mutter a charm to heal herself.

Pidge immediately got up and walked over to the bush where her Bayard disappeared. She was almost there when she felt something tugging at the back of her mind.

"Uh uh, not so fast," Haggar said "I'm not finished with you yet." Pidge felt Haggar's grip on her mind grow tighter and she dropped to her knees. She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth as she felt the pain within slowly increase.

She let out a small cry as Haggar's nails ripped into her mind. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder and an encouraging voice right next to her.

"You can do it Pidge! Keep fighting!" The hand gave an encouraging squeeze.

"I-I don't know if I can…." she let out a whimper as another spasm of pain pulsed from her head. She was visibly shaking and sweat dripped from her forehead. "Keith….h-help me...please!!!" She gripped her head tighter and let out a scream that sent chills down everyone's spines.

"Pidge! Pidge listen to me!" He knelt down in front of her and held onto both of her shoulders, "you can do this! You survived being tortured and you've been in several fights where you almost died, but guess what? You pulled through! And survived! You can survive this! You can beat Haggar!" Keith yelled at her not to scare her but to get the point across that she would get through this.

Pidge bit her lip and removed her hands from her head she reached into her pocket and pulled out two more grenades. Forcing her eyes open she pulled the pins and in one smooth motion she turned around and sent both flying towards Haggar.

Haggar didn't have time to react as both exploded sending a huge amount of debri everywhere. The blast knocked the Paladins and the Galra officers to the ground.

Once the smoke cleared everyone sat up. Pidge was sitting on Keith's lap latched on to him sobbing like crazy his arms were wrapped protectively around her and was whispering things to her to calm her down.

"Shh...it's okay….it's okay." He looked up at Lance, Hunk and Shiro who had gathered around him. Pidge gripped him tighter and buried her head in his chest. He looked back down at her and placed his head on hers. Looking out in front of him he found a body laying in a pile of dirt and debri.

"Hey," He pulled Pidge's arms from around him and made her look up at him. "You did it!" He looked past her at the figure in the rubble.

Slowly Pidge turned around her tear stained eyes widened in surprise as she saw Haggar lying in the rubble with a long tent stake through her chest. The witch lay there unmoving eyes wide with shock and yet not a single word came from her mouth, nor a breath escape from her nostrils.

 _Haggar was dead._

 ** _Several weeks later_**

After the fight everyone had been put in healing pods immediately no matter how minor the injury. Once they had been removed each was sent to their respective rooms to rest.

Several hours later they had each emerged one by one. The last one to wake was Pidge who after a well needed rest looked a lot better.

Now Pidge was back to working on machinery and tech alongside Hunk.

Do you want to know something crazy?

Pidge was smiling and laughing. Something she hadn't done in a long time.

Pidge also had managed to get over of her fear of being shocked, with the help of the others of course.

Overtime Pidge managed to forget what had happened that day in the forest...well at least it wasn't at the front of her mind. The memory had been buried and replaced with a newer happier memory...the Paladins and her were going home!

 **AN: So, this was the last chapter of this fic! I honestly had a lot of fun writing this chapter!**

 **Thank you for reading this and a special thanks to those of you who reviewed, liked and/or followed!**

 **I just wanted to let you guys know I am working on a new fic but it will take a little bit before I post the next chapter because I need to work out the details and what the plotline will be:)**


End file.
